


Bound and Gagged

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: The Witcher and the Whore [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Prompted Work, Sex Work, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: It seemed Dandelion had pissed off Margot.Whumptober Day 2: In The Hands of the Enemy
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher and the Whore [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928341
Comments: 12
Kudos: 183
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Bound and Gagged

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> No 2. IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY  
> “Pick Who Dies” | Collars | Kidnapped

It seemed Dandelion had pissed off Margot.

When Geralt entered the brothel he was surprised to see the young man tied to the spanking bench, nude, with tears on his face. His ass was already bright red, and there were strips across his back as well.

The Witcher froze. There was a gaggle of people around the bard, several women as well as two men, laughing as Dandelion struggled against the ties on his wrists and ankles. A large ball gag stretched his mouth and prevented him from begging for mercy while a blindfold kept him unaware of the line that was forming to abuse him.

Dandelion hadn’t noticed the door open and the Witcher enter, too busy being paddled with a fan by a laughing blonde, who was dropping a penny onto his back with each strike.

“I had intended to visit Dandelion,” Geralt said quietly as Margot stepped up to him.

“The boy’s occupied,” she said curtly.

“For how long?”

“Until ‘e stops makin’ me money,” she said curtly. “He’s a popular one, pretty as he is, might stay there all night.”

Geralt glanced back at the man, who was trembling as the woman with the fan stepped back, only to be replaced by another girl, his one using her hand to spank him. “He’s miserable.”

Margot shrugged. “What do I care?” she demanded above a loud yelp from Dandelion. “Bit his last customer ‘e did! Right on the cock! Boy’s lucky I ain’t turned ‘im out!”

“Will he really make more on that bench than in bed?” Geralt asked, rattling his coin pouch.

“He could,” said Margot, eyeing the pouch. “Night ‘fore last night Shell made me twice her usual get on the bench after I caught her sucking the cook’s boy.”

“I’ll pay the difference,” Geralt said curtly as Dandelion resumed tugging frantically at the silk ropes holding his wrists in place, the woman having been replaced by a large man who was landing open handed slaps on his ass.

Margot’s eyes glistened with greed. Geralt could see her debating with herself, torn between coin and getting to humiliate Dandelion.

“Not yet,” she sniffed. “You wait ‘alf an hour and you can have the boy, but don’t say no word to ‘im over it.”

“Ten minutes,” said Geralt firmly.

“Fifteen,” said Margot with an air of finality. She pointed to an hourglass. “Fifteen minute increments, that is,” she said. “Let it run once and ‘e’s yours.”

Geralt nodded and grit his teeth. “Fine,” he said.

Once he’d paid the woman he found himself a dark corner to hide in, where he could see both Dandelion and the hourglass but the brothel’s patrons wouldn’t be able to see him.

The room was suffocating. It reeked of arousal, sweat, cum, and - under it all - an undercurrent of fear, no doubt coming from Dandelion. Geralt rolled his shoulders. He was tempted to wait outside - or in Dandelion’s room, but he didn’t trust Margot to record time faithfully if he didn’t watch her.

But Margot didn’t stay by the hourglass. She picked up a large candelabra and strode toward Dandelion, shouting, “Outta my way!”

The onlookers laughed and clapped as Dandelion cried out in alarm, his voice still muffled by the gag. Margot sat the candle aside, then adjusted how Dandelion was laying, pulling his limp cock out from under him. When one of the onlookers reached to fondle him, she slapped his hand away. “You ain’t paid me for that.”

Dandelion panicked, struggling against the ropes that held him.

Geralt glanced at the hourglass. There was far too long left for Margot to humiliate the poor man.

She removed one of the candles from the candelabra, being careful not to spill any of the wax on her fingers.

Then, slowly, carefully, she tipped the candle, the wax dripping onto Dandelion’s exposed balls. The bard’s entire body convulsed against the bonds, much to the delight of the onlookers.

Margot picked another candle and studied Dandelion’s ass, then she slowly poured the wax over his clenched hole.

“Now I don’t mean to disappoint anyone, but this boy’s only got few more minutes on the bench-”

The crowd was clearly disappointed, cries of “Aww! Margot!”and “but I wanna keep him!” rang out.

Unperturbed, Margot picked up another candle. “Do ya wanna hear what ‘e wants the boy for?”

The crowd ate it up, shouting and clapping their hands.

“Likes it rough ‘e does,” said Margot, pouring more wax over Dandelion’s balls, letting it drip down his cock. “Always leaves our boy limping and crying, pretendin’ ‘e don’t like it none.”

“He’s a liar!” giggled one of the girls, ruffling Dandelion’s curls.

“Oh ‘e is alright,” agreed Margot.“But this ain’t one our boy likes, is it Dandelion?” She landed a slap on Dandelion’s balls, then stepped aside, motioning for the whipping to continue.

“Las’ time ‘e visited, he left the poor boy bleedin’ from his purty hole, beggin’ for a bit’ o’ mercy. But ‘e paid me good to leave the boy cold and lonesome.” Whoever she was describing, it was clear it was one of Dandelion’s actual clients, the bard becoming more tense the more she described the man.

“What did you do?” asked a girl who was standing behind Dandelion, slapping his ass occasionally and dropping pennies into the jar beside him.

Margot cackled as Dandelion trembled. Then she unbuckled the gag on his mouth. “Why don’t you tell us, boy?”

“Miss- Miss Margot had me stand in the parlor all evening,” he stuttered, “with a feathered plug in my arse and a ring on my cock. I had to suck off any man or woman who paid me a single crown.”

Geralt grit his teeth, glancing again at Margot’s hourglass. _Almost time_ , he promised himself.

“It’s such a pretty cock,” sneered Margot. “Slap it for me girl.”

Clearly the woman behind Dandelion did just that, because he cried out in pain, his mouth opening wide. Margot stuffed the gag back in.

Then she pulled a thin piece of leather and a set of dice from her pocket. “Move aside, love,” said said, moving to stand behind Dandelion.

“One crown to roll the dice and find out ‘ow many strikes we’re givin’ his purty balls.”

The crowd clamored to pull out their change. Margot took the first coin she was offered and handed the woman the dice.

She shook her hand, then dropped them on Dandelion’s back. Geralt waited with baited breath until a man cried out, “Only eight!”

“Jus’ as well,” said Margot. “Can’t ‘ave ‘im bleedin’ jus’ yet.”

Without any warning, she struck the leather over Dandelion’s balls. The bard cried out behind the gag.

“One!” shouted the crowd with delight.

Geralt’s eyes flicked to the hourglass, his heart racing in his chest.

“Two!”

“Three!”

“Four!”

“Five!”

“Six!”

“Seven!”

“Eight!”

The hourglass was nearly empty. Geralt stood. To his mild disgust he realized he’d grown hard listening to Dandelion’s pleas. He shook his head, blaming it on the potions that were still coursing through his system.

The hourglass emptied.

He strode to the bench, sending the flock away with a glare, and untying Dandelion as quickly as he could. The bard whimpered around the gag, spinning in fright to see who had touched him as though he’d forgotten about the blindfold over his eyes. 

“It’s me, Dandelion,” was all he said, picking him up and carrying him up the steps to his room. Dandelion clung to his shirt.

He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Dandelion into his arms as he pulled off the blindfold and unbuckled the gag, tossing them both aside.

“Geralt!” the bard said, his shoulders sagging with relief. “I have never been so glad to see someone in my life.”

“Are you alright?” Geralt asked worriedly.

“I’ll be fine,” Dandelion promised. “Lay me down, please.”

Geralt helped him to lay out on his back, and pushed his knees up and apart, letting him examine the bard’s injuries. Dried wax still clung to his skin, flaking off as Geralt shifted him. “You’re not bleeding.”

“Go on, Geralt,” said Dandelion tiredly. “Get the oil.” He stretched out with a yawn, wincing as his ass drug over the blankets.

But he didn’t want to fuck Dandelion. He wanted to be with him, certainly, but it hardly seemed fair to ask much of a man who couldn’t sit without whimpering, whose face was still red from humiliation.

“I can feel your erection,” mumbled the bard.

“I want to hold you,” Geralt said slowly. He leaned over Dandelion, planting a hand on either side of his head.

“You paid for my time, Geralt, you don’t have to-”

“I paid for your time,” Geralt agreed, cupping Dandelion’s face with one hand. “And I want to hold you.”

“Let me-” Dandelion’s hand rested on Geralt’s cock, cupping him through his pants.

Geralt pulled his hand away. “I can stroke myself,” he promised.

“Then let me watch, at least.” Dandelion’s eyes gleamed hungrily.

He couldn’t exactly say no to that, even if exhibition wasn’t something that he was usually interested in.

Settling on the bed beside Dandelion he pushed his pants down, just enough to expose himself.

Geralt closed his eyes, letting the pleasure wash over him. A moment later, he felt something damp against his erection. Eyes snapping open, he looked down to see Dandelion kneeling in front of him, pressing kisses to Geralt’s cock.

“Dandelion,” he muttered.

The bard laughed and gave the Witcher’s cock a playful tug. “I couldn’t resist,” he explained, although he seemed too tired to do much else, stretching out beside Geralt and yawning as the Witcher finished himself off.

The potions were already fading, soon he’d be little more than a hypersensitive human with strange eyes. He wanted to hold Dandelion before the act of touch made him physically sick, as it often did once his adrenaline wore off.

“I’d like to take a bath,” the Witcher said softly. “If you can stand it.”

“The hot water might sting a bit,” Dandelion confessed. “But I think it might be worth it when you wash my hair.”

“Who said I was going to do that, bard?”

“I did.”

He had to help the bard to limp into the bathroom, filling the tub himself as Dandelion lounged in the water. Once the tub was filling and he had procured the soaps and oils that Dandelion pointed out, he climbed into the tub alongside him. 

Unable to resist any longer, he said, “Margot told me you bit someone.”

“I did,” said Dandelion with a smirk. “He deserved it, the smelly old man. Not very good in bed, either. I’m not supposed to speak about my clients, but this one you probably know.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Sigismond Dijkstra.”

Geralt’s eyes widened. “You bit the King’s spymaster on his cock?”

Dandelion grinned, looking pleased with himself.

“You shouldn’t do that,” Geralt scolded gently. “Dijkstra’s a dangerous man-”

“Oh Geralt,” laughed Dandelion, shaking his head. “Most of my clients are. Look at yourself.”

“I wouldn’t hurt you-”

“Of course not, but you are dangerous. Just because someone is dangerous doesn’t mean they’re a danger to me.”

Geralt didn’t like his logic, but couldn’t think of a way to change his mind. So he only nodded, then wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. Dandelion settled against him happily, and, after a few minutes, was sound asleep. 

As the bard snored on his chest, Geralt realized that the adrenaline and potions must have worn off long ago. But, despite that, he didn’t feel any discomfort from the man’s presence.

He found himself smiling.


End file.
